Tir nan og
tir-na-nog is a celtic realm and is also the kingdom of queen morgana in winx club season 4 OverviewEdit Tir Nan Og is the capital of the Earth Fairies and was as well a sovereign kingdom in ancient times. All the Major Fairies and other Fairy Queens, like Diana - Queen of the Amazon Fairies - and Aurora - Queen of the Arctic Fairies, of Earth take orders from the Fairy High Queen of Tir Nan Og, except, till some extent, Sibylla who, as Fairy of Justice, has to remain neutral and treat friends and enemies, and Good and Evil people all as being equal and cannot take sides. The fact that even Fairies of Tir Nan Og, under Morgana's direct orders, are not allowed to enter her cave when she has provided shelter to the Wizards of the Black Circle confirms that Tir Nan Og's power has limitations there as it is a sacred place, even if Nebula, due in her hunger for revenge, even proposed to attack and destroy Sibylla's Cave to be able to punish the Wizards, though Morgana was against this. According to Morgana, Tir Nan Og was, before the arrival of Ogron and his Wizards, a wonderful realm located between the Magic Dimension and the human world (now the non-magical Earth), with magnificent buildings and sceneries and the Earth Fairies had contacts with all the other magical realms at this time. Later when the Wizards of the Black Circle started hunting the Earth Fairies, they used the island itself to imprison the fairies. When the Winx freed the Earth Fairies from imprisonment, it was used as headquarters for the short lived revenge campaign against the humans. The royal palace is where the Fairy Queen lives. In the underground corridors there are the statues of all the previous Fairy Queens who once ruled the Earth Fairies. The palace itself looks halfway between a building and a tree, as it has gigantic roots at its base, and branches with lots of pink leaves. There are many menhirs on the island. It can be seen in flashbacks from the last Season 4 episode that the last fight between Morgana and the Wizards of the Black Circle happened on Tir Nan Og, before Morgana was sealed in her kingdom for good by the Wizards. role in the series tir-na-nog is still the same as in the series and morgana lived until she gave the throne to nebula for her to live on animorphus and the winx goes their to visit queen nebula and the other earth fairies for the annual earth ball (which is like the grand nature festival and ball but not on earth day but on saint patrick day) the winx club wear the dresses from seaosn 3 Layla gown3.jpg Bloom gown.png Flora third naturla gown.png Musa dress.jpg Stella dress.jpg Tecna skirt.jpg it is also where Gosei lives. the symbol of tir nan og the symbol has a golden yellow siloette of a man with a spear like staff on the left, while a earth fairy with a magic bow on the right, in the middle, there is a tree like form with the heads of dragons and griffons for the roots, and sheilds for the leaves on the top, representing the earth faires duty to protect the humans of earth. Category:Lores Category:Balls Category:Earth Category:Tir nan og Category:Kingdom Category:Realms Category:Earth fairy